O Melhor Amigo
by kiky will
Summary: Sasuke... Uma Criança com Seus Desejos reprimidos, isso o faz ficar um tanto... Itachi um irmão Malvado que Priva os desejos do irmão! HEHE Sasuke arrajaria uma saida pro seu melhor amigo? [Oneshot] R


**O Melhor Amigo.**

O Irmão mais velho estava na sala, ajeitando seus equipamentos Ninja. O Menino Abriu a porta da rua, meio ressabiado, arriscou um passo para dentro e mediu cautelosamente a distancia. Como o irmão não se voltou para vê-lo, deu uma corridinha em direção de seu quarto.

**Itachi:** - Sasuke? – Falou o mais velho.

**Sasuke:** - O que é? – Respondeu com o ar mais natural que lhe foi possível.

**Itachi:** - Que é que você está carregando aí? –

Como podia ter visto alguma coisa, se nem levantara a cabeça? Sentindo-se perdido o mais novo, tentou ainda ganhar tempo:

**Sasuke:** - Eu? Nada... -

**Itachi:** - Está sim. Você entrou carregando uma coisa. –

Pronto: Estava Descoberto. Não adiantava negar. O jeito era procurar comove-lo.

Veio Caminhando Desconsolado até a sala, mostrou ao irmão mais velho o que estava carregando:

**Sasuke:** - Olha aí, Itachi nii-san: É um filhote... –

Seus olhos ônix súplices aguardavam a decisão.

**Itachi:** - Um filhote? Onde foi que você arranjou _**isso**_? –

**Sasuke:** - Achei na Rua. Tão bonitinho, não é, nii-san ? –

Sabia que não adiantava: Ele já chamava o filhote de _**isso**_. Insistiu Ainda:

**Sasuke:** - Deve estar com fome, olha só a carinha que ele faz. –

**Itachi:** - Trate de levar embora esse cachorro agora mesmo! –

**Sasuke:** - Ah, Itachi nii-san… - Disse o mais novo já compondo uma cara de choro.

**Itachi:** - Tem dez minutos para botar esse bicho na rua. Já disse que não quero animais aqui em casa. Já cuido de você. Poupe-me de achar de inventar uma amolação dessas. –

O menino tentou enxugar uma lagrima, não havia lagrima. Voltou para o quarto, emburrado:

#A gente também não tem direito nenhum nesta casa. # Pensava. # Um dia ainda faço um estrago louco. Meu único amigo, enxotado desta maneira! #

**Sasuke:** - QUE DIABO TAMBÉM, NESTA CASA TUDO É PROIBIDO! - Gritou lá do quarto, e ficou esperando a reação do irmão mais velho.

**Itachi:** - Dez minutos! – Repetiu ele, com firmeza.

**Sasuke:** - Todo mundo tem cachorro, só que eu não tenho. -

**Itachi:** - Você não é todo mundo. –

**Sasuke:** - Também, de Hoje em diante eu não estudo mais, não vou mais ao colégio, não faço mais nada. –

**Itachi:** - Veremos. – Limitou-se o mais velho, de novo distraído com seus equipamentos.

**Sasuke:** - Mano Chato! Você é ruim mesmo, não tem coração! –

**Itachi:** - Nove minutos agora Sasuke. –

Conhecia bem seu irmão, sabia que não haveria apelo: Tinha dez (nove) minutos para brincar com o seu novo amigo, e depois...

**Dez (nove) minutos depois:**

Ao fim dos dez minutos a voz do seu irmão soou inexorável:

**Itachi:** - Vamos, chega! Leva esse cachorro embora. –

**Sasuke:** - Ah, Itachi nii-san, deixa! – Choramingou ainda – Meu melhor amigo! Não tenho mais ninguém nesta vida. –

**Itachi:** - E Eu? – Itachi chamou seu irmão pra perto e quando Sasuke se aproximou ele acertou seus dois dedos na testa do menor – Que bobagem é essa? Você não tem o seu irmão? –

**Sasuke:** - Irmão e cachorro não são a mesma coisa! – (N/A: Ou nesse caso é sim! XD)

**Itachi:** - Deixa de conversa E obedeça ao seu irmão! –

Ele saiu, e seus olhos prometiam vingança. O irmão mais velho chegou a se preocupar: Meninos nessa idade, uma injustiça praticada e eles perdem a cabeça, um recalque complexos, Essa coisa toda...

**Meia hora depois: **

O menino voltava da rua radiante.

**Sasuke:** - Pronto mano! –

E exibia-lhe uma nota de vinte e uma de dez: havia vendido seu melhor amigo por trinta reais.

**Sasuke:** - Eu devia ter pedido cinqüenta, tenho certeza que ele dava... – Murmurou pensativo.

**-Fim-**

**N/A:**

**Sasuke é um mininu fuleiro e vingativo desde criança.**

**Itachi é um irmão malvado ferrador de vidas, que agrava o quadro de "eu odeio o meu irmão" do Sasuke.**

**Vejam pela discução lá em cima! U amor de irmãos é lindowww!!!**

**XP**

**Primeira Fanfic de Naruto. Please, Digam o que acharam! **

**XD **

**Obrigado por lerem Esse possivel besteirol!**

**XD**

**R&R**


End file.
